


Welcum 2 nitveil

by Ironically_german



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: M/M, gosh diggity darn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironically_german/pseuds/Ironically_german
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is having the night of his life. He was expecting to just go out and have a wonderous Saturday night when an amazing phone call happenes! Read more for the amazing work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcum 2 nitveil

Cecil g palmer was just about to go out to bingo. He was all blinged up and looked hella swaggy and His purple sequin shirt was sparkling ever so brightly like the same way carloses eyes did. He was almost out the door when his cell phone rang.

"Hello cecil" said a bountiful voice  
Cecil gasped loudly.  
"C-c-c-c-CARLOS???????????????!???!??!?!11?!!??!1!??!""

"No, hello this is dog. Lmao sike its carlos. U sound v cute righ now"  
"Awwwww carlos ur so cute I'm not cute"  
"Yes.u r"  
"Awww ur so swweet I luv u so much carlos" said cecil with a stutter. He was very nervous. This has been the first time in a long time they talked and he wanted more from it (like carloses pee pee XDDD)

"Cecil" car lose asked  
"Y-y-yes??" The blonde third eye man ask  
"I'm cumming over soon. I found a dor out of this place/deserrt I'm cuming over 4u"  
"Oh gosh carlos! U kno just how to make me happy!""

Seasill couldn't wait till he came so he lit up the chokolate smelling candles which he knew karalos loved. Ceecil then dimmed the lights and cleaned off his dirty glasses. Dang kitties always dirty them up. U texted erika telling them u won't be at bingo tonight. They all got made but who cares. Y go to bingo when ur super duper hot bf was comin over

Ccel jumped from fear when the door bell rung. He got butterflies in his tummy and ran to the door. He swung it open expecting carlolos but instead it was the pizza boy.

"Uuh, delevery to Hottie McHottie. U ordered a none pizza with left beef??"  
Kurloz knew just the type of pizza you loved. Cceecciill took the pizza from the boi and walked inside.  
"Uuh u gonna pay for that??" Asked the underaged boy  
"weLL WHEN LIFE GIVES U LEAMONS FOR FREE U TAKE IT" ceiling said  
"Oh ok" tears rolled down his cheek and left the reaidents

Ciel oped a bottle of wine, poured it, waiting for krakatoa when he the door bell. He squelled and ran to the doir. The freakled dark skin man with amazing teeth and curls from heaven was on the other side in a trench coat.

"Hello CeCeCeil" 

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

**Author's Note:**

> "Lmao sike" - Carlos "dog" The Scientist 2k15


End file.
